


Everyone's Gonna Know Who You Belong To

by WrensAO3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrensAO3/pseuds/WrensAO3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here’s a Sam/Ruby bite!kink drabble!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone's Gonna Know Who You Belong To

Ruby bites her way from his lips to his jaw to his neck, leaving a trail of red marks.  They’re not sweet little love nips either, they’re hard and they hurt and Sam hisses every time she finds a new spot to leave one, but his hands only pull her fit body closer.

“Gonna leave marks all over you, Sam,” she says between her teeth as she works down to his chest.  “Everyone’s gonna know who you belong to.”

Sam groans at that, his hands tangling in her dark hair as her teeth trail down his bare chest to his stomach.  Her hands are running over his legs and hips, and when her fingers brush over the straining erection in his jeans he bucks forward into it.

“So damn eager."  Ruby’s dark eyes dart up to Sam’s and she gives his naval an especially hard bite as she undoes his pants.  The look on her face is pure hunger, her hips rocking slightly, emphasizing that sliver of pale skin between her shirt and her pants as she pulls down the zipper of his jeans and –

Sam pushes Ruby’s head back quickly, panting down at her.

"This had better be where you dial back on the biting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here; http://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/45418261396/as-long-as-im-posting-supernatural-fanfic


End file.
